


Before

by huffspuffsblows



Category: Terra Formars
Genre: Gen, gorillabee and the locust bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffspuffsblows/pseuds/huffspuffsblows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-- I was alone but now I'm not. </p><p>A day in the life of an au I wish were a real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Ichiro is there in spirit in this au where many things are still not fucking okay but are somewhat alright. 
> 
> This is definitely a scenetaken from the movie Honeymoon don't watch it its so sad and kind of scary and gross

  
The game had ended two hours ago. The lights were off, the tv a soothing buzz in the background. For all intent and purpose, that should signal winding shit down. Bedtime. Now, that isn't to say they're old [never old enough, it seems, with their backs to the wind] and can't handle a party or a crisis or two-- its just.

"And didja know...that a hornet's venom can make your kidneys fail too? Forget the stones, that's the whole thing!"

It's just how can Shokichi go on and on about hornet facts for two hours and not run out of anything to say, let alone breath. But...but he has to admit to himself if not anyone else [Rokka doesn't understand it, not wanting to strangle the other when he gets like this]:

Those brown eyes of his really light up when he talks about his 'spirit bug' as some might put it. How could he do more than noogie him when his entire face lights up like Christmas lights overseas, seen high above the atmosphere-- or as bright as the sun on Mars.

[providing warmth instead of the cold reaches of space, instead of fingers outfitted on insects to rip and tear, no, these warm rays are there to protect and nurture--]

Thien's pulled from his thoughts as a weight settles on his shoulder, the familiar texture of that fuzz he's been trying to grow on his chin, and damn, it's already started to tickle so he's doing a much better than Thien is himself.

[a few hours and days and weeks of standstill monitoring, coffee sloshed in his mug when its yet another damn meeting, five o'clock shadow doesn't matter on another shadow, does it?]

When he turns to peer at Shokichi, brown eyes gaze right back at him. Glassy, tired, but content. Just when Thien opens his mouth to inquire if he wants to go to bed now [so, so many beers and so much hard liquor, how has he not had to drag the damn gorilla-hornet to bed yet??], tanned fingers, scarred from fights to protect rather than to avenge [yet] touch the corner of his mouth.

[as if afraid he'll break something]

[Thien decides to ignore how his breath hitches somewhere in his spleen]

"You wouldn't ever try 'em fried, right? You wouldn't do that to 'em, right? The little hornets..."

Thien deadeyes him for as long as he can muster looking into those teary (????? please??) eyes before wrapping his arms around Shokichi's shoulders, dragging him down, down, down into the uncomfortable and unforgiving couch cushion.

It's tough; Shokichi's always been a damn bear and Thien isn't exactly petite, but somehow they squeeze together. Not a perfect fit, but as the survivors, the fighters, the last scraps...when had they ever? It isn't until he wears his comrade like a very fluffy blanket do they get settled.

"You're such a baby....just cause I ate a silk worm _once_ you'll hold it over my head...I won't, not with you here."

Just to see that smile light up like Christmas lights, like 1000 watts of pure sun's energy--

"Unless I'm starving again. Then I can't make any promises, and I'm not having your after game special."

And just when Shokichi grabs for his ears, just when a furrow takes on his brow, just when, when. when--

[he hasn't smiled so much or cried so much since meeting these guys, his face hurts]

"Oi, honeybee. C'mon, honeybee." It isn't cajoling or pleading or exasperated-- the contentment of a man who's found _home_ paints his face.

[it mirrors Shokichi's own]

Shokichi lifts his free hand, the pads of his index finger and thumb pressed together as they flail sloppily into the air.

"Bzzzz...bzzt!" And finally, finally when those fingers that protect and curl around beer after beer and hold he and Ichiro when the darkness threatens to engulf them _land_ \--

He misses Thien's lips and wind up smacking him in the face.


End file.
